


Os doces prazeres da procrastinação

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Teacher Harry Potter
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: AU em que Harry se casou com Luna e se tornou professor em Hogwarts.





	Os doces prazeres da procrastinação

As mesas deles ficam lado ao lado no escritório e em geral tem uma competição acirrada com relação a qual parece mais caótica, a dela com suas pilhas de pesquisa para o novo livro ou a dele com as pilhas de trabalhos a serem corrigidos e entregados nos próximos dias. Ele acha que a dele parece pior, mas ele quase sempre acha isso. Ele gostava de ensinar, mas dever de casa era algo que ele nunca gostou quer seja na posição de aluno ou professor.

Ao invés de ir para a mesa como ele sabe que ele deveria ele vai para os quartos das meninas e lê para elas um capítulo de um livro trouxa cheio de aliens e espaçonaves que Luna tinha trazido na semana anterior.

“Tem algum bruxo que já foi em Marte ?” Pandora pergunta no final do capítulo.

“É claro que sim, certo ?” Lily diz.

“Eu realmente não sei, eu vou pesquisar e ai eu conto pra vocês”

“Okay, boa noite pai” Pandora disse já se virando para dormir.

“Boa noite princesas” ele disse diminuindo um pouco a luz do quarto e aí fechando a porta. 

Quando ele voltou para o escritório Harry encontrou Luna também olhando para a sua mesa com uma expressão ligeiramente cansada no rosto.

“Você sabe se algum bruxo já foi em Marte ?” ele pergunta.

“Sim, eles estão indo desde o século dezesseis, mas estão tendo mais restrições desde que os trouxas acharam aquele rosto num dos desertos de marte, é acreditado que não foi uma formação geológica natural mas sim a pegadinha de um bruxo querendo assustar os humanos”

Harry olhou um pouco desconfiado e como se Luna pudesse ler o que ele estava pensando ela disse :

“Eu e os leitores do Pasquim não somos os únicos que acreditam nisso. Tem livros oficiais sobre esse assunto. Você pode perguntar pra Hermione se você não acredita”

Harry riu baixinho e disse :

“Eu acredito em você”

Ele continuou olhando para ela, com uma idéia meio tola se formando na sua cabeça.

“No que você está pensando Potter ?”

“Nisso” ele disse a pegando no colo em um movimento súbito como se fosse a lua de mel deles novamente e começou a girar até que a massa enorme de cabelos loiros dela parecessem formar uma espiral ao redor deles e até que a dona destes estivesse rindo contra o seu torax. Quando ele começou a sentir que ele estava ficando um pouco tonto ele se sentou na poltrona ao lado da maior estante de livros, ainda segurando Luna.

“Você vai acordar as meninas se você continuar com isso” ela disse.

“Você é que estava fazendo barulho”

“Oh certo. Erro meu”

Harry beijou ela.

“Você está fazendo isso porque você quer evitar corrigir aqueles trabalhos” Luna disse.

“Isso seria tão ruim assim ?”

“Não” ela disse e o beijou de novo.


End file.
